Gas-measuring systems and gas-measuring devices are used for industrial gas measurement and to protect persons who are present in areas or rooms from hazards to health and life. In an industrial environment, such as the petrochemical industry, refineries, chemical industry, industrial gas measurement is significant for monitoring explosive or toxic gases or vapors. Both mobile and stationary devices are used. Combinations of mobile or stationary devices are also used to make it possible to perform measurements, gas concentrations or gas analyses in storage tanks, boreholes or silos. Thus, a combination of a mobile gas-measuring device with a charging station for supplying electrical energy as well as with a pump is known from DE 10 2005 045 272 B4. It is thus possible to also use mobile gas-measuring devices for measuring gas concentrations in a drawing shaft or in a borehole by the gas concentration being able to be fed by means of the pump via a long flexible tube from the borehole to the surface to the mobile gas-measuring device. The control of the pump with the start of feeding, the flow rate and further operating properties of the pump is performed by the mobile gas-measuring device or the control thereof. It is essential and necessary for carrying out gas measurements by means of pumps during the operation to have information available on the readiness of the pump to operate. For example, contaminated fine dust or particle filters, as well as porous hose pipes or wear on the mechanical bearings of the pump may affect the readiness of the pump to operate.